


No Longer Numb

by RavenRivaille



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Gay Keith (Voltron), Independence, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Orphan Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRivaille/pseuds/RavenRivaille
Summary: Keith has found himself in a state of monotony for quite some time now following his decision to rely solely on himself. With a routine fated to bring anyone misery, Keith allows himself to plunge into a dark pool of unfeeling. When a chance encounter breaks his trance momentarily, Keith's whole outlook on the world may begin to change.





	No Longer Numb

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Don't quite understand the formatting for writing on this website, sorry if it's shit. Needed to vent, wanted to create.

He opened the door to his apartment and walked inside, pausing. He looked around, observing the life he had created for himself in these trying last six months. Ignoring the overwhelmingly numbing feeling that overcame him, Keith made his way over to the kitchen. Nearly collapsing to the floor, he sat staring at his refrigerator with a terrifyingly blank stare occupying his face. A buzz emanates from his pocket, and Keith pulls out his phone lolling his head to the side as he reads who it's from.

Shiro. "Have you gone back on your meds yet?"

Keith sighs, throwing his head back in disdain, not understanding why Shiro has continued to keep up concern for his well-being. Keith thought he had made it apparent by now that nothing would help. He just wanted some peace is all, Shiro couldn't quite understand that it seems. Keith glances back down at his phone, his fingers twitching to write a message back. He doesn't write back. Instead, remaining unmoving from his spot on the cold, unwelcoming tile of the kitchen floor.

There Keith sat for around nearly 20 minutes, unmoving and unspeaking- quietly contemplating the current events of which he is faced with.

Move out of brother's apartment, find a new affordable means of living. Begin work at diner down the street, realize he needs to work more jobs to pay rent and afford the classes he's enrolled in at the local community college. Begin work at second job where his time becomes occupied at the grocery store as well. Wake up, work, class, work, come home, eat, sleep. The daily ritual has become ingrained in Keith's being, and with this monotonous routine set in stone, Keith has found himself slipping from the reality he has become trapped in. With no friends aside from his hovering brother and odd neighbor with the glasses down the hall, he finds himself often engulfed in bouts of loneliness. Not that Keith has time for a social life anyways.

He supposes he should be grateful for what he has, seeing as he grew up in the foster system where you have nothing but a garbage bag to your name. Being passed from home to home didn't exactly provide Keith with everything he needed. At least now Keith has the privilege of living life the way he so chooses, even if his financial situation enables some restrictions on that freedom.

Slinking up from his spot on the floor, Keith makes his way over to his room to change for his job at the grocery store a few blocks away from his apartment unit. Having just got back from the community college, he doesn't have much time for a break in-between school and his jobs. After robotically going through the motions of preparing for his next job, Keith makes his way over and out the door to his apartment.

It's raining outside. Keith notices as he exits the building, looking up to the dimly lit grey sky. He doesn't find himself caring, continuing his walk to the store. Unaware of his surroundings, he collides with something moving towards him and is brought out of his dazed state. Looking up, he pauses.

Dark grey meet midnight blue optics, in a clash of shock and mild irriation.

"Watch it," the lanky tan-skinned boy instructs him. He's carrying a multitude of textbooks, with tired bags hanging from under his eyes. He must be a student as well.

"Sorry. Wasn't looking," came Keith's curt reply, his eyes darting down to the pavement of the sidewalk which he suddenly found very interesting.

"Then watch next time." The ethnically appearing young man looks him up and down with mild suspicion, as if to assess who he was talking to. Keith takes a moment to observe the situation, finally looking up from his eyes' rooted spot on the dirty ground. His breath catches for a moment, reveling in the beauty of the man exasperatedly standing before him. Keith glances at the man's eyes, painted an enchanting shade of blue, however judging him with indignation swirling in them.

"I- I will..." Keith trails off, finding himself at a loss for words at the current situation plaguing him. The stranger turns with one final once-over, a "hmph" falling from his lips as he carries on his way. Keith finds himself calling out before he can halt his current brain process.

"Wait!" At Keith's sqawked request, the boy turns around. Keith finds himself panicking as he quickly tries to defuse his outburst. "I- sorry... never mind, just sorry." The beautiful stranger turns around once more after giving a look of solidarity to Keith at his abrupt second apology.

Keith continues on his way, his depressingly boring routine interrupted. His zombie-like trance has been expunged, even if only for a few minutes.

His daily regimen continues as he comes home from the grocery store, only for him to return to work on his assignments doled out by his professors. The night drags on slowly, until finally Keith is allowed his only moments of relaxation- as he finishes his work and ventures out into his kitchen to eat whatever he has in his fridge and pass out for the remainder of his long day.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After waking up early to carry out his job at the diner, he attends his first class of the next day- astrophysics. Keith finds himself mildly more aware of his surroundings than usual. Thoughts of the lanky boy from the previous day plague his mind, as he has finally found something to focus on other than school and work. Suddenly, Keith hears a voice calling to him from the doorway of the classroom.

"Hey! You're the guy from yesterday!" An intrigued voice shouts as he's given glares from around the class at his boisterous announcement.

"Uhh...yes?" Comes Keith's shocked, albeit confused reply. The boy previously occupying Keith's thoughts makes his way over to where he's sitting, as Keith mildly panics as to what he's supposed to do in this scenario. He had a class with this beautiful stranger and never noticed? Keith made a point to not speak to his fellow classmates, but he never realized how truly oblivious he had become.

"So. You're a student? That's cool. Sorry for being kind of an ass yesterday, I was frustrated coming home from my last class. Who knew bioengineering would be so taxing?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone."

"No, no, that's ridiculous. Clearly it's meant to be easy. Not one for sarcasm are you?"

Keith looks at the boy, bewildered that they're even having this conversation. This is the first he's talked to anyone besides a customer or his brother in a good four months.

"I guess not..."

The ethnic young man gives him a once-over, appearing to have decided something as determination settles in his eyes.

"The name's Lance. I'm studying to become a biological engineer, but I've kinda always been obsessed with space and stuff. Hence this class."

"Keith. I'm studying astronomical engineering. Space and stuff is a common hobby of mine as well I guess."

Lance offers him a smile with kindness growing in his eyes, as he takes a seat next to Keith as the professor begins his lecture.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the class comes to a close, Lance is turning once again to talk to Keith.

"Hey, so I know we don't really know each other and I bumped into you yesterday and all that but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hangout? We can study or whatever is cool with you, it's not often I meet people that share similar interests with me. Plus, you seem cool. Really cool. What'ddya say?" Comes Lances long ramble, uncertainty lacing his voice.

"I... yeah-yeah that sounds good. It's just, um, I work a lot. I don't know when I could find the time..." Keith trails off sheepishly, never finding much grievance with his overwhelmingly busy schedule until now. Internally, he curses himself. Someone finally expresses interest in making acquaintances with him and he doesn't even have time to hangout between his jobs and school.

"Well, what about on the weekend? If you don't have class, we can find time between your work right?" Lance suggests optomistically.

Keith starts as he realizes he has a 3 hour time slot on Wednesday inbetween his two jobs, as he does in fact not have class then.

"Yes!" Keith agrees excitedly, "I mean, yeah, that can work," he quickly corrects himself not wanting to appear too enthusiastic at the proposal.

Lance regards him with kind eyes, as he appears pleased that Keith is willing to make time to hang out with him. He had often seen Keith in class, but just never thought twice about him until now. Now, Lance could see the kid who had once appeared impassive towards his classmates was really just a socially awkward soul who had to be approached. Interest in this mysterious Keith character had begun to rise in Lance, and it certainly helped that Lance found him rather attractive. Deep grey eyes that bore into your soul with their curiousity, and ebony locks that-wait. Was that...a mullet? Lance made a mental note to tease him for that later. In this moment, he didn't want to risk jeopardizing their budding relationship.

"Great! Here's my number, just let me know what times are good for you and we can work something out." Lance scribbled his number down onto a piece of paper and handed it to Keith, geniality coating his features. Keith sat, mildly speechless, as he realized he was making a friend.

Lance looked at the clock slowly ticking in the back of the room, panic lacing his features for a quick second.

"Shit! Ok, sorry I've really gotta go. Text me!" With that, Lance waves and scurries out of the room quickly gathering all of his things. Keith watches him leave, the beginnings of a smile growing on his face as he glances down at the messily scrawled phone number. He figures, maybe he has something to look forward to. The thought of seeing Lance again pushes Keith to finish his week with a newfound purpose. Suddenly, he's not so numb anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue developing this story. I have some ideas, if anyone is interested in where I should take this. Also let me know what ideas you may have if so. Feedback postivie or negative is much appreciated. I hope to better my writing skills in the future, and my ability to develop plot.


End file.
